1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical signal conversion circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to circuits for converting analog-format signals, e.g. representing an electrical quantity, a ratio, or the like, into a corresponding pulse-format signal such as a variable duty-cycle signal. Such circuits are especially useful in instrumentation apparatus of the type employed for measuring and controlling process conditions such as flow rate, temperature and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus used in measuring and control instrumentation frequently is required to process electrical signals which appear in analog format, for example, voltage or current signals representing selected process conditions or quantities such as a ratio between two process variables. Difficulties may for various reasons arise in attempting to process such signals in their original analog format. Thus it has been useful in many cases to convert the signals to another format to carry out required processing and/or translations. Commonly, analog-format signals are converted to multiple-bit digital signals for processing or other handling, particularly if any processing to be carried out is relatively complex so that it can economically be performed by readily available high-speed digital computers. In many cases, however, use of computer techniques is unwarranted because it is too costly for the problem being addressed, and for those situations a simpler and less expensive solution to the problem must be sought.